1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clamps, and particularly to a pool cue clamp to hold one or more pool or billiard cue sticks in any desired orientation when not in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the game of billiards or pool, it is common for a player not currently shooting to rest his cue or stick against a convenient support surface, such as the arm of a chair. Due to the tapered, cylindrical shape of the cue, the cue can easily roll along the support surface and fall to the floor resulting in damage or even breakage of the cue tip or the cue itself.
While only a single billiard cue or pool stick is necessary to play billiards, billiard players are predisposed to their own favorite cues for a variety of reasons. Increasingly, these cues have fancy and elaborate finishes and include coatings and inlays of precious and rare materials. The cues may be easily scratched or damaged. For these reasons, the cues must be handled and stored carefully.
Stationery and wall-mounted cue holders are well known. While these holders serve their purpose, they have limitations. These holders may not be located near the area of play. Additionally, when players bring their own cues to a match, the stationery holder may not accommodate the number of cues.
What is needed is an easily repositionable holder which can securely hold a billiard or pool cue in a generally upright position when not in use so as to prevent the cue from falling to the floor. While racks are well known for supporting a number of billiard/pool cues when the cues are not in use, such racks are typically mounted in one location, such as on a wall, and away from the location of chairs typically situated around a billiard/pool table. Hence, it is inconvenient for a player to have to place his cue in a central rack each time he/she temporarily finishes shooting.
Thus, a pool cue clamp solving the aforementioned problems is desired.